mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sandro
Sandro - nieumarły czarnoksiężnik i nekromanta, jedna z głównych postaci całego [[Meta:Cykl Might and Magic|cyklu Might and Magic]]. Postać o tym imieniu pojawia się (lub przynajmniej jest wspominana) w większości gier z serii wydanych przez New World Computing, chociaż nie zawsze istnieje stuprocentowa pewność, że chodzi o tę samą osobę. Sandro jest jednym z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych, a zarazem najciekawszych bohaterów sagi. Sam nazywa siebie Wielkim Sandro. Po raz pierwszy w serii pojawia się w grze Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest. Jest centralną postacią w Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. Zmieniając stronnictwa, podróżując po wielu krainach, postać ta stała się legendarna. Zaczynając jako Czarnoksiężnik trenowany przez Ethrica oraz biorący udział w wojnach pod sztandarem Lorda Alamara, a skończywszy na potężnym nekromancie znanym i poważanym w Enroth, Sandro nawiązał wiele znajomości, zdobył dużo doświadczenia a także narobił sobie wielu wrogów. Był motorem napędowym (lub uczestnikiem) większości konfliktów dotykających Antagarich. Wiele razy ponosił porażkę, jednak z każdej wyciągał wnioski i próbował obmyślać nowe plany. Kiedy trzeba potrafił także stanąć w obronie słusznej sprawy. Robił to jednak jedynie wtedy kiedy widział w takim działaniu korzyści dla siebie. Sandro to stereotyp przebiegłego, inteligentnego złoczyńcy-stratega, który jest w stanie wymyślić podstęp na każdą ewentualność. Chociaż później, po porażce jego planu zdobycia Erathii, Sandro przyjmuje bardziej bierną postawę, to jednak wydaje się być pewnym że potrafiłby wykorzystać każdą okazję do zdobycia władzy. Rozliczenie najprawdopodobniej zadało mocny cios Sandro - pozbawiając go wszelkich koneksji. Ale według tekstu jego biografii w czwartej części sagi, można przypuszczać że Sandro uczynił niezbędne kroki aby odbudować swą dawną potęgę. 'Biografia' 'Początek drogi' Sandro terminował w magii u czarnoksiężnika Ethrica. Wraz z Jeddite'em, swoim przyjacielem, przygotowywany był prawdopodobnie jako przyszły wódz w armii Lorda Alamara. Już wtedy wyruszył parę razy (będąc człowiekiem) do Antagarichu, gdzie porwał dla okupu córkę Jabarkasa Boragusa. Ethric przewidział mrok ogarniający duszę Sandro, dlatego nie powierzył mu pewnych sekretów magii, jednak gdy fakt zostania liszem przez Sandro wyszedł na jaw, były mistrz Sandro był wstrząśnięty do głębi. Sandro wiązał wielkie plany co do swej przyszłości jako Nekromanta. Dołączył więc do raczkującego wtedy kultu śmierci na krótko przed wybuchem Wojny o Sukcesję. Pociągając za sobą innych, dołączył do armii Archibalda Ironfista. Wkrótce po pokonaniu uzurpatora i odzyskaniu korony przez Rolanda, Sandro wybrał się w wielką podróż na kontynent Antagarich, gdzie usłyszał pogłoski o bardzo ciekawych artefaktach.Antagarich Cień Śmierci Posługując się bardzo zaawansowaną magią, zdołał przykryć swoją kościaną twarz lisza iluzją ludzkiej skóry i mięśni. Pod tym przebraniem mógł podróżować jako Czarodziej, uczeń Ethrica, poszukujący zemsty na nekromantach. Podróżując po AvLee, napotkał na swojej drodze czarodziejkę Gem, która przybyła do AvLee ze swojego ojczystego Enroth. Sandro bardzo szybko wykorzystał naiwność Gem, a także odrazę jaką budzili w niej nekromanci, by wprowadzić ją w pozornie "wielki plan" mający na celu zniszczyć kult śmierci. W rzeczywistości, zmanipulował czarodziejkę do odszukania dla niego komponentów jednego z dwóch potężnych artefaktów - Płaszcza Nieumarłego Króla, który to rzekomo miał zniszczyć wkrótce potem. Po odebraniu komponentów od Gem, nekromanta przepadł bez wieści. Jakiś czas potem, Sandro zawitał na dzikie ziemie Avauntell, gdzie poznał w pewnej gospodzie Barbarzyńcę Craga Hacka. Obiecując "godziwą sumkę", najął go do odnalezienia komponentów kolejnego z artefaktów Zbroi Przeklętego. Crag Hack wykonywał posłusznie jego polecenia, walcząc z innymi barbarzyńcami, rycerzami a nawet nekromantami by zdobyć te przedmioty. Dlatego wpadł w dziki szał, kiedy Sandro zniknął z artefaktami bez obiecanej zapłaty. Zyskując potęgę obu tych artefaktów, Sandro stał się niepokonany. Zaczął przemierzać kraj na zachód, w kierunku Deyji. W tym czasie Gem powiadomiła Ethrica o zdradzie Sandro. Ten, niewiele myśląc, zorganizował wyprawę, wspólnie z Jedditem, Ufretinem, Jabarkasem Boragusem i władcą demonów Jaredem i spróbował złapać Sandro. On jednak z łatwością pokonał swoich przeciwników i skierował się w stronę siedziby swego dawnego mistrza. Tam spotkał Vidominę, obiecującą alchemiczkę, która miała zapędy ku nekromancji. Sandro przygarnął ją jako uczennicę i oboje pokonali starego Czarnoksiężnika. Ethric został potem wskrzeszony jako lisz i wcielony do armii Sandro, który teraz skierował swe kroki w stronę Deyi. Będąc już w Deyi, Sandro poznał Finneasa Vilmara - młodego lisza, który pożądał władzy. Sandro uznał że Finneas będzie idealnym, marionetkowym królem i dlatego zaoferował mu pomoc w objęciu tronu Deyi. Idealnym posunięciem było "wrzucenie" Finneasa w wir konfliktu z lordem Deyi, Księciem Alarykiem. Wierząc że ta rywalizacja ustawi Vilmara na pierwszym miejscu w kolejce po tron, Sandro nie zważał na zbliżające się zagrożenie. Kiedy Vilmar został królem, Sandro został jego doradcą. Oczywiście w każdym momencie widać było kto tutaj naprawdę rządzi. Wtem Sandro został poinformowany że potężna armia przerwała parę granicznych posterunków Deyi. Armia, dowodzona przez Craga Hacka, Gem, Gelu, Yoga i pobłogosławiona wsparciem króla Erathii, Nicholasa Gryphonhearta. Sandro, któremu król Vilmar polecił zadanie powstrzymania najeźdźców. Pomimo sukcesów, czwórka bohaterów została pokonana przez lisza ale zdołała zbiec na zachód. Vilmar ulegał podszeptom swoich doradców i powoli zaczynał obawiać się Sandro, ale ten powróciwszy z misji, przypomniał władcy kto naprawdę rządzi Deyią. Ale Crag Hack, Gem, Gelu i Yog nie spoczęli na laurach. Ponowili natarcie, tym razem z boską mocą Miecza Anielskiego Sojuszu, przełamali opór na granicy Deyi i ruszyli na siedzibę Sandro. Nie mając nawet czasu na przygotowanie się, nekromanta poległ, a jego artefakty zostały rozdzielone na części i ponownie rozrzucone po świecie. Odrodzenie Erathii Ta ogromna porażka zaważyła na autorytecie Sandro, jednak on zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Zaczął prowadzić sekretne rozmowy z Lordem Haartem, którego poznał w czasie wojen z królem Morglinem. Wykorzystując wielkie zaangażowanie młodego rycerza w kult śmierci, Sandro zlecił mu zadanie otrucia króla Nicholasa Gryphonhearta. Potem sam, sprzymierzając się z Nighonem rozpoczął konstrukcję tunelu łączącego Nighońską Cieśninę z terenami Erathii. Zyskał dodatkowo wsparcie króla Xenofexa Kreegana. W ten sposób rozpoczęła się wojna, której efektem było zdobycie Steadwick. Tylko jedna rzecz stała na przeszkodzie Sandro. Byli to doradcy króla Vilmara, a szczególnie Lord Smedth, którzy otwarcie sprzeciwiali się władzy lisza. Finneas zezwolił Sandro na zabicie Lorda Smedtha, ale było to posunięcie zaplanowane, którego się nekromanta nie spodziewał. Wkrótce potem Vilmar kazał wtrącić Sandro do lochu, pod zarzutem zaatakowania niewinnego Deyiańskiego lorda, a sam przypisał sobie wszystkie zasługi swego niedawnego doradcy. Sandro spędził w lochu prawie połowę czasu wojny. Vilmar został w tym czasie zgładzony przez króla Ożywieńca Gryphonhearta. Deyia przeszła pod nowe rządy. Korzystna dla Sandro chwila pojawiła się w momencie gdy Król Lisz rozkazał Vidominie i Vokialowi zgromadzenie legionu szkieletów w okolicach Szmaragdowych Wzgórz. Nekromanci uwolnili Sandro pod pretekstem przyspieszenia misji, jednak nawet on nie mógł uczynić nic, aby powstrzymać rosnącą potęgę Króla Lisza. Nekromanci (od Nimbusa począwszy) zdradzili Króla i przeszli na stronę królowej Katarzyny, co doprowadziło w końcu do kresu władzy Ożywieńca. Działalność dla Gildii i Rozliczenie Po porażce Deyi w wojnie, Sandro wyruszył na kontynent Jadame wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, Thantem. Tam, będąc w księstwie Shadowspire, dołączyli do Zakonu Nekromancji, w końcu zostając jego przywódcami. Konkurując z Świątynią Słońca, Nekromanci pod wodzą Sandro albo dołączyli do Sojuszu Jadame, albo zostali pokonani. (Zależne od decyzji gracza) Rozliczenie przerwało wszelkie plany Sandro związane z podbojem Enrothu. Niemniej jednak, nekromanta przeżył katastrofę i od nowa zaczął budować swoje imperium w świecie Axeoth, tym bardziej że większość jego uczniów (np. Vidomina) także przyżyła. Might and Magic VIII W ósmej części Might and Magic Sandro pojawia się na kontynencie Jadame, dokąd przybył z Antagarichu i staje się od razu jednym z przywódców tamtejszej Gildii Nekromantów z siedzibą w Shadowspire. Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się na sojusz z tą frakcją, to właśnie Sandro stanie się jednym z pięciu członków jego rady i przeniesie się do Ravenshore. Drugim z przywódców Gildii jest znany skądinąd nekromanta Thant. "Heroes of Might and Magic" 'Heroes of Might and Magic' Sandro pojawia się w pierwszych czterech odsłonach gry Heroes of Might and Magic. W pierwszej części gry występuje jako czarnoksiężnik, dopiero od drugiej odsłony zostaje nekromantą. Jego unikatowy identyfikator w edytorze map to nr 33. W Heroes II jest on przeniesiony na listę bohaterów nekromanckich. Sandro startuje z: podstawowe Nekromancja i Mądrość, choć nie odgrywa żadnej szczególnej roli w kampanii. W Heroes 3 specjalnością Sandro jest Talent Magiczny, posiada również umiejętność Nekromancja na poziomie podstawowym. Sandro jest głównym bohaterem dodatku Cień Śmierci, który opowiada o początkach Nekromanty. Heroes of Might and Magic II W części drugiej jest jednym z Nekromantów zamieszkujących Enroth. Heroes of Might and Magic III Po przybyciu z Enroth na Antagarich Sandro rozpoczął przygotowania do przejęcia władzy na tym kontynencie. Wykorzystał do swoich celów Craga Hacka i Gem, którzy nieświadomi, na czyje zlecenie działają przyczynili się mimowolnie do powstania dwóch złowrogich i niezwykle potężnych artefaktów: Zbroi Przeklętego i Płaszcza Nieumarłego Króla Heroes of Might and Magic IV W czwartej części cyklu Sandro jest jednym z Nekromantów, których gracz może rekrutować. Nie odgrywa w tej części większej roli, poza tym że stara się odbudować swą pajęczynę układów, której celem jest zdobycie władzy. Jest wspomniany w kampani Gauldotha Pół-Martwego, jako przykład chwilowej potęgi, która skazana jest na klęskę. Jego wygląd nieznacznie się zmienił. Zamiast czarnej szaty z kapturem, ozdobny diadem na wzór egipski ozdabia jego czaszkę. Heroes of Might and Magic V Sandro został wspomniany jako mistrz nekromanty Markala i Lukrecji - jest także wspomniany w nazwie artefaktu "Peleryna Sandro". Nie jest pewne czy wspomniany bohater to akurat ten Sandro, choć najprawdopodobniej jest to wątpliwie śmieszny żart twórców w stronę tego najbardziej rozpoznawalnego bohatera serii Heroes. Pojawienia się w *''Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest'' *''Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars'' *''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death'' *''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia'' *''Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade'' *''Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer'' *''Heroes of Might and Magic IV'' Galeria Grafika:1296019-akinator_sandro.jpg|Sandro w The Shadow of Death Grafika:K09.jpg|Sandro rozmawiający z Gem en:Sandro (Enroth) ru:Сандро (Энрот) Kategoria:Bohaterowie Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death Kategoria:Bohaterowie kampanii "Igranie z ogniem" Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy (Heroes of Might and Magic: A strategic quest) Kategoria:Lisze Kategoria:Nekromanci (Heroes of Might and Magic II) Kategoria:Nekromanci (Heroes of Might and Magic III) Kategoria:Nekromanci (Heroes of Might and Magic IV)